Rollbars or similar attachment parts are known from the prior art. Especially in vehicles from the field of construction, and in particular in the case of vibration rollers, it is necessary to install rollbars or similar attachment parts, for example, protection bars, but also mounting brackets for control consoles, etc., on the vehicle in such a way that the vehicle vibrations are not transmitted to the bar or vice versa.
Various solutions are known for this purpose. The fundamental idea is to decouple the bar in a vibration-damping manner from the vehicle in such a way that structure-borne noise transmission of the vibrations does not occur. For this purpose, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,655 A describes a rollbar for a vehicle (also referred to as ROPS hereafter), a post element of the ROPS being installed at its end on a unit which is provided with elastomeric inserts and is fixedly connected to the frame of the vehicle. A through screw having a nut is used for the fastening.
Another solution is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,430 A. It describes a cab and a rollbar for a vehicle, the spars of the rollbar running without contact through a channel in the cab wall, so that the driver in the cab, which rests on an elastic material, is protected from the vibrations of the rollbar. In contrast, the rollbar itself is fastened rigidly on the frame.
In contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,473 B1 relates to a dynamic vibration absorber of a vehicle. The core idea comprises reducing the vibrations occurring on the vehicle in specific frequency ranges with the aid of a vibrating absorber system. The vibration absorber can be installed on a mount which is additionally damped by rubber cushions.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,950 A, in which a vibration damper for a rollbar of a vehicle is also used. A hollow rollbar is installed on an installation projection here, the rollbar being separated from the installation projection by rubber dampers. The mass of the installation projection is selected in such a way that the mutual cancellation of the vibrations is made possible.
The above-described structures allow the vibration-free installation of a rollbar or similar component on a vehicle only with high outlay and accompanied by technically complex systems. In particular the free positioning of a rollbar on the vehicle is typically not allowed at all here.
Accordingly, the present invention is based on the object of providing a device for fastening a rollbar or similar attachment part on a vehicle which allows for simpler installation and improved vibration damping of the rollbar or similar attachment part on the vehicle and, in particular, a vibration roller.